The First Six Months
|}} Publisher's description ;From solicitations :When the most infamous villain in STAR TREK history is last seen in the Original Series episode "Space Seed," Khan Noonian Singh's an elegant, proud warrior-king. When he's next seen in STAR TREK II, he's a grizzled maniac, twisted by loss and an unquenchable thirst for revenge. What has happened between these two points in time to so radically alter what seemed to be an unbreakable will? Summary Flanked by a small group of Starfleet containers, the [[Botany Bay|SS ''Botany Bay]]'' touches down on Ceti Alpha V. Captain Kirk opens the door and allows Khan Noonien Singh the privilege of taking the bold first steps. Though Marla McGivers is entrhalled by the planet's beauty, Khan simply says "it will do". Aboard the ''Botany Bay, Scott questions the wisdom of letting Khan roam free. Though Kirk shares his misgivings, what is the alternative? Khan seized control of the in mere hours. Who's to say whatever prison wouldn't be just as easy? Goodbyes, such as they are, are brief and to the point. Scott has managed to reconfigure the Botany Bay's power core into a viable nuclear generator (at least until the fuel is exhausted) and the cargo containers should provide sufficient insulation in the winter months. The Botany Bay herself however is grounded. After confirming that the Augments will need nothing else, the Enterprise crew takes their leave. Their departure is a welcome relief to one of the Augments, Tamas, who believes Kirk a coward for simply dumping them all here. Khan reproaches him, Kirk proved a worthy adversary and, considering their crimes against him, his subsequent actions were beyond generous. After all, did the Botany Bay not set out to find a new world to rule? They now have one. As the rallied crew now begins unloading their supplies, Khan's mind drifts back. A lifetime ago, he was a king. He and his forces ruled a quarter of the globe in an era of unparalleled superiority. Then the ordinary humans struck back at their rulers and without sufficient time to plan, Khan was forced to escape, with his most trusted, aboard the ''Botany Bay. Launched for a planet that the Augments could conquer, the Botany Bay drifted for two centuries before the Enterprise found her. Though intrigued by the technological developments of the 23rd century, Khan disappointingly found man had remained unchanged. The only one worthy of Khan's eye was Marla McGivers. Through her, Khan was able to revive his followers and seize control of the ship. Unfortunately, he underestimated her captain and, for the first time in his life, Khan was defeated. To Kirk's credit, he realized the futility in trying to punish Khan by conventional methods and opted for exile. Khan took this in stride however. What a lesser man might call an exile, he will use to build the foundations of his empire.'' At a campfire, Khan directs his followers on their initial plans while warning them that right now, they are the most valued resource. Upon completing his briefing, McGivers steps out, now clad in an Augment wrapping before throwing her Starfleet tunic in the fire. She and Khan share a passionate embrace. What follows are a tenuous six months. Though the world is beautiful it is home to a multitude of predatory flora and fauna and every day is a lesson in the perils of Ceti Alpha V. By the sixth month however, the Augments have adapted to their world. Their foodstocks are plenty and they can already commence construction of traditional cabins, no longer needing to rely on the Botany Bay or the cargo containers. From atop the partially deconstructed ship, Khan praises his people's drive and swears that one day, their crude cabins will be replaced by a city for their children to enjoy. And that too will make way for metropolis that their grandchildren may enjoy. McGivers approaches him from behind and praises him once more causing them to embrace. The moment is interrupted however when a bright light shines from the sky, sending ash everywhere. Ceti Alpha VI is no more. References Characters :Joachim • James T. Kirk • Marla McGivers • Sawyer • Montgomery Scott • Khan Noonien Singh • Tamas • Trevor Starships and vehicles :[[Botany Bay|SS Botany Bay]] • Locations :Ceti Alpha V • Ceti Alpha VI • Earth Races and cultures :Augment • Human States and organizations :Federation Starfleet Science and technology :suspended animation Ranks and titles :captain • historian • king • lieutenant commander Other references :city • fire • water Timeline Chronology Production history | before=First issue in the series| after=Khan: Ruling in Hell, Issue 2|}} Appendices *This issue was released in three covers; Tthe standard edition was available in either Michael Stribling's cover A, or Joe Corroney's cover B. The third cover was available exclusively at the New York Comic Convention, and featured a photograph of the plush Khan that was released as a retail incentive along side the release of this comic. Related stories *''To Reign in Hell: The Exile of Khan Noonien Singh'' (TOS novel) - This 2005 novel also details Khan's exile on Ceti Alpha V, with the first twelve chapters of that book chronically the first six months. *''Space Seed'' (TOS episode) - This story follows up immediately after the episode ends. *''Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan'' (TOS movie) - This story details events mentioned in the motion picture. category:tOS comics